Overprotective
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: Tsuna was pretty sure that Hibari was laughing his ass off somewhere in private by now at the situation that Tsuna had created for himself. TYL!Verse, no pairing, One Shot w/ Omake
1. Chapter 1

In the forest Tsuna stood a few paces away from his coffin with his hands in his pockets. At first glance you'd think things like this happened every day. Only upon close inspection could you see the worry lines that were around his mouth, and in the corners of his eyes.

Tsuna was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep on his own for awhile, and he would defiantly have an aversion to small dark spaces…

The sound of many hurried footsteps made the twenty four year old turn and look in the direction they came from. It was his family, and of course in the lead was Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna braced himself so he wouldn't fall over when they slammed into him, he knew it would happen. Spreading his arms the brunette smiled warmly.

"I'm back."

The steps of his two best friends faltered a moment before they sped up even faster and crashed into him with near bone crushing hugs. Despite his best efforts the trio toppled over, and Tsuna hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

It had been a nearly a year since Tsuna's return, and the time was spent reassuring his family that he wouldn't do anything like that again, and making sure that everything else was alright with the Vongola.

It had taken two months for Tsuna to be able to be alone in a room without someone else there, usually Gokudera or Yamamoto. The young boss didn't mind himself, but he knew he'd have to get his friends to stop that quickly. Lambo kept trying to act cool about the whole thing, but Tsuna saw right through him and gave the teen the same attention everyone else got. In that same first two months, the first one he had to work on making Haru, Kyoko, and even I-pin, less angry at him for leaving them in the dark… again.

Dealing with Chrome had been fairly easy, dealing with Mukuro? Not so much. Tsuna couldn't tell exactly how the male illusionist felt about this incident. However it was clear that Mukuro was not happy to have heard his favorite target had died, and then heard it was all staged… Tsuna was just glad that he knew the man's threats were pretty empty when it came to him, well, that was until he was actually surprise attacked by said mist guardian… Later Chrome explained the logic behind the attack with a small smile, but Tsuna wasn't all that amused himself.

Tsuna was pretty sure that Hibari was laughing his ass off in private by now at the situation that Tsuna had created for himself. The fierce cloud guardian hadn't been worried at all, granted he had also known the plan.

At some point in the year his family came up with a few new rules. The first, there must be at least two guardians aren't on any particular mission at any given time, and in the same city as Tsuna. Hibari didn't count. Another was that all crazy, insane, or downright stupid plans were to be run past his right hand man god damnit! Tsuna winced when that one was presented to him with a glaring Gokudera in the room. He was still working on repairing his best friend's damaged pride. Finally, Tsuna was no longer allowed to go to any meetings alone. No acceptions.

This time Reborn was laughing his ass off, only not so much in private.

That final rule was being put in to action right now, only this time Tsuna was arguing against it.

"You guys, it's just Dino-san." The young boss insisted.

In front of him Gokudera and Ryohei had their arms crossed, and shaking their heads. "What if someone comes and crashes the meeting Sawada? You gotta take someone." Ryohei said reasonably.

"Then I'll take Lambo." Tsuna offered. At least he could send the kid to the arcade across the street from where he and Dino were having lunch.

Gokudera ground his teeth, "No way, the stupid cow will get too distracted." He said flatly.

Tsuna sweat dropped; leave it to Gokudera to see right through him… "Then I'll take Reborn with." Tsuna said. Tsuna nodded there was no way his guardians, and friends, could argue with that.

"Reborn left for somewhere earlier today Juudaime…" Gokudera said slowly.

Tsuna groaned, crap he had forgotten about that. Time for plan B. Tsuna slowly inched around Gokudera and Ryohei, allowing them to turn to keep track of him as he spoke. "Look, Dino's men will be all over the place, you know how he is without them. I'll even pick up Chrome on the way there if it will make you guys feel better." He made sure to keep his voice even and soothing as he spoke. With his back to the front door Tsuna prayed that the car was already pulled up for him. "It's just lunch Onii-san, Hayato. We're not even talking business. I promise I'll be fine."

Gokudera and Ryohei exchanged a look, and Tsuna waited for them to respond. Really Tsuna had allowed his family to come with him to every real meeting with another family. This was a bit ridiculous though, it was just Dino-san for crying out loud! If they did any talking about their families it would be about how overprotective Tsuna's own had become in the past year!

Finally Tsuna started backing towards the door. "Alright then, I have my phone if you need me, and Natsu, and my gloves, and pills, and the contacts Spanner-san made me if something happens. I'll be back in a few hours, please don't tear anything up while I'm gone." He said sounding like a mother as he spoke.

His storm and sun guardians blinked, taking a moment to process what Tsuna was saying. Tsuna took that moment to turn and bolt for the car waiting for him outside.

"Sawada!" "Tenth!" The brunette cringed as he heard the two calling for him to wait up. Inserting the key into the car and starting it back Tsuna repeated what he had said just moments before.

"I'll be back in a few hours! Don't destroy the mansion!" He called before he pulled out leaving a slack jawed Gokudera, and a slightly confused Ryohei behind.

"Dame Tsuna." Tsuna jumped hearing the voice of his tutor from next to him. "You could always just order them to stop." Reborn continued sounding amused.

Tsuna sighed, "If you were gonna come with…" He muttered fishing out his cell and handing it over to the baby. "Tell them you're with me Reborn." He said.

"It's just Dino, Dame Tsuna." Reborn repeated to him.

Tsuna scowled, and huffed "I thought we were past that…" He complained as they headed to the meeting spot.

Once they arrived Tsuna would find out how his family would make sure he was alright. Phone calls every ten or fifteen minutes from different people came causing Tsuna to sigh and Dino to laugh. Finally Tsuna just turned his phone off.

"Your family's really something Tsuna." Dino said laughing.

Tsuna cracked a smile, "Dino-san you have no-" Tsuna and Dino both jumped and whipped out their weapons despite the fact that Reborn didn't even twitch when the door burst open.

"Juudaime! Tsuna!" Tsuna twitched, and Dino lowered his whip as he tried not to laugh.

"You have no idea Dino-san…" Tsuna muttered as he gave his two best friends an exasperated look.

Yamamoto recovered first smiling sheepishly, and scratching the back of his head. "You didn't answer when I called after I got back…" He said sheepishly.

"It's just Dino-san!" Tsuna cried in exaspration before the thumped back into his seat.

Tsuna loved his family, he really did. They were just very overprotective of him these days, and he was now more then ready to get them over that.

* * *

**A/N :: **_So this is just a little thing that I had come up with. It's set in the TYL!Verse where Tsuna had faked his death obviously. I noticed it mostly focused on Gokudera and Yamamoto more then the other guardians, and the most likely because in the show they seemed to be the most effected by Tsuna's "death" to me. It's my theory that the family would become quite protective over Tsuna, and a little paranoid. __Anyways I might do something more with this later, but I couldn't count on it. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


	2. OMAKE

**Omake**

The door of Tsuna office opened and the young boss looked up from his papers and smiled seeing part of his family entering. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lembo, Haru, and Kyoko. He was happy to see them yes, but he really needed to get this paperwork done...

He had been doing it for a few days now so he could catch up on what he missed while he was "dead".

"Tsuna-kun, we have something really important to talk to you about." Haru said with her hands on her hips as Yamamoto shut the door.

Tsuna blinked and set his pen down, giving his family his full attention, "Is something wrong Haru-chan?" He asked worriedly.

Some heads bobbed up and down in a yes, others just trades looks depending on the personalities of his family. Tsuna frowned and slid his paper to the side. His intuition was agreeing with them... sort of. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, Tsu-kun, you see were had been talking, and we know you had said you won't be doing anything like that again, but..." Kyoko said trailing off as her hands fussed with pert of her skirt.

"Tenth we have some new ground rules we're putting into place starting today." Gokudera said bluntly.

"Hahi! We agreed that Haru and Kyoko would tell Tsuna-kun that!" Haru exclaimed at Gokudera offended.

"Well you two were taking too long stupid woman!" Gokudera shot back. Yamamoto laughed a little and draped an arm over both of them and told them not to fight. Of course Lambo had to jump in and comment on the fact that Haru was blushing, and Ryohei added his own extreme comments while Kyoko giggled at what was going on.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, it was like they were all back in middle school again...

"Guys, new house rules?" Tsuna reminded his friends. They all blinked and Yamamoto released his two captives, smiling sheepishly.

"R-right desu..." Haru said before coughing in to her hand to compose her self. Both her and Kyoko extended one finger towards Tsuna, "Rule number one is that Haru and Kyoko-chan must know when you guys are going out." Haru declared.

Tsuna blinked, "A-Ah, well..." He said shifting uncomfortably. Really he should have seen that one coming...

"We don't have to know what you guys are doing Tsu-kun, but some warning on if we'll be attacked or not would be nice." Kyoko stated.

"It's not fair for Haru and Kyoko to be left in the dark, and protected by teenagers!" Haru huffed crossing her arms.

Tsuna looked to the other guys for support, but while Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked troubled they didn't object. Tsuna sighed and nodded dejectedly, "Alright..." He muttered obviously not happy about that.

"More importantly," Gokudera spoke up. Haru squeaked an indigent Hahi at him, and got a pat on the head from Yamamoto. "are for your safety and our piece of mind." He said.

Tsuna blinked and raised a brow, "May safety?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, "We've gotta protect you from your self apparently." Lambo said.

Tsuna nearly fell outta his chair, "G-Guys..." He said not liking where this was going now.

Ryohei held up a hand, "No objections Sawada. First there must be at least two guardians aren't on any particular mission at any given time." Tsuna would have been impressed that the older guardian didn't use the word extreme, but that only told him that Royhei was extremely serious about what he was saying.

"And in the same city as you Vongola." Lambo piped up.

"And Hibari doesn't count." Yamamoto added.

Tsuna blinked, "Wait, why doesn't Hibari count?" He asked, though he didn't really want the answer.

"Because he can't be trusted after this incident. After all he let you go through with that plan." Yamamoto said easily.

Tsuna's eye twitched not from anger, but rather something else that was hard to name, "You guys... really put some thought into this didn't you?" He asked slowly.

He was ignored as Gokudera said, "Along with that all crazy, insane, or downright stupid plans were to be run past your right hand man." Tsuna winces from the words, and the glare he was getting form his storm guardian, and right hand man.

"R-Right..." Tsuna said sheepishly as he made a mental note to keep working on that wounded pride problem with Gokudera.

"Finally, we're not letting you go to any more meetings alone Tsuna." Yamamoto said seriously. Tsuna nodded, that one he had been expecting, and waiting for.

"I understand." He replied, just as serious. There was a slightly tense silence for a moment where they were all waiting for someone else to speak up.

It was broken by Tsuna stomach, startling the young boss out of his chair, and making the others laugh.

Haru and Kyoko both offered him a hand up, "As long as Tsuna-kun understands the rules," Kyoko started. "And promises to fallow them. We can get some lunch desu!" Haru finished chipperly.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and took both the hands up, "Y-Yeah, I got it." He replied.

* * *

**A/N :: **_For those of you who asked for more here it is! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this, and thank you for the reviews. I swear ten reviews is the most I've ever gotten for one chapter ever. It made me smile. When I reread this to make sure it was on I noticed I might have hinted at YamamotoxHaru, I honestly hadn't meant to, but I'm not really complaining. Other then that I don't have much to say about this insert other then I hope you guys like this too. _

_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that._


End file.
